


Rings

by JackofAllFandoms25



Series: Good Things Do Happen [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Marriage Proposal, More tags to come!, Post-Canon, Wedding Rings, new-and-improved hunter network, semi-retired hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackofAllFandoms25/pseuds/JackofAllFandoms25
Summary: Dean wants to propose to Cas, but he struggles to find a ring. Then one day he has a genius (maybe a little crazy) idea. . .
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Good Things Do Happen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193894
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Their Love Was Real: a Destiel & Saileen Fanworks Challenge





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever fic! Yay!
> 
> After the finale, I had a lot of ideas about where I thought everyone's stories should have ended up. I hope to share all these ideas with everyone over time! For now, here's just one little piece of my post-canon story. This is set a few years after Cas was rescued from the Empty. Dean and Cas now live in Sioux Falls with Jack and run Winchester's Roadhouse. Sam and Eileen run the new-and-improved hunter network.
> 
> This was supposed to be a little one-off ficlet, but it quickly got out of hand. So I guess I will be writing a multi-part fic! Here's the first piece - hope you like it! :)

“Sorry, man. That’s all I got.”

Dean frowned at the pawn store clerk behind the desk, then down at the box of mismatched rings on the counter. This was the fourth place he had been to and still no luck. With a sigh, he thanked the clerk and walked back out to his car. Once inside, he dropped his head onto the steering wheel and groaned.

For the better part of six months, Dean has been thinking about proposing to Cas. He never thought he would be considering marriage – for most of his life he thought hunting and marriage just couldn’t work together, felt too much like tempting fate – but then again, Cas has a way of turning everything Dean thinks he knows on its head. So when Dean saw that briefly wistful look in Cas’s eyes watching Jody and Donna kiss at their wedding last spring, he knew that this was something he wanted to give Cas. It took months of talking to Sam and Jody, even Garth, to work up the courage to do this thing. He thought _all that_ was the hard part. But he has spent the last _month_ trying to find a ring for Cas and is still empty handed. He’s worried Cas is going to start getting suspicious of all the extra “grocery” trips he’s going on. The problem is that nothing feels good enough for Cas. Dean had briefly considered using one of his old rings, but that idea had been quickly discarded. Cas deserved better than a hand-me-down ring. But all the rings he has seen in the stores have been either too lame or waaaay too much. Nothing felt like _Cas_.

He was about to pull out of his parking spot to go get something from the store to explain his trip when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulls it out, glances at the screen – _Sam_ – and answers.

”Sammy! How’s it hangin’? You guys settling in alright?”

“Yeah. Eileen left last night with Jackie to take care of a vamp nest in Missouri. Should be back in a day or two.”

“Aw, only two weeks at the new place and she already needs a break from you? Tough luck, man” Dean teases. Dean can practically _hear_ Sam’s eye roll in response to that. Dean grins – it’s almost too easy to annoy the guy, even now.

“Ha ha. Real funny.” Then he teases back, “So, you propose to Cas yet or are you still chicken?”

Dean’s smile falls and he groans, “It’s not my fault I can find a damn ring!”

“Sure…so you’re _totally_ not stalling, right?”

Sam sounds so smug and self-assured that Dean almost wants to hang up on him. Instead he scoffs, “Oh whatever. . .What’d you call about, Bitch?”

Sam chuckles a little before answering, “Bobby called. Said he’s got a case in Ainsworth, Nebraska. A few people have gone missing and some others have turned up missing their hearts. Looks like it could be a pack so Bobby’ll need backup. . .” Sam kept talking but Dean had stopped listening, lost in his own spinning thoughts. Bobby. . . Bobby from apocalypse world . . . Bobby who melted down angel blades to make angel killing bullets . . .

“Dean!”

Dean tuned back into the conversation with an inelegant “Huh?”

“I _said_ , do you think you and Cas can give Bobby a hand?”

“Oh..uh, yeah. Sure. I’ll go get Cas now and we’ll meet him there.”

“Great! I’ll text you the address.”

When Dean gets home 10 minutes later, without any food, Cas looks at him inquiringly. Dean realized he had completely forgotten to go to the grocery store and for a moment he panics. But then he clears his throat and waves off the look. “Sam called. Got a case.”

“What kind of case?” Cas asks, effectively distracted from Dean’s curious lack of food items.

“Werewolves, in Nebraska. Bobby’s there, thinks it might be a big pack. Still, probably won’t take long.”

Cas nods and gets up from his spot on the couch, carefully putting aside the book he was reading, and heads in the direction of their bedroom. They aren’t going far, but they always bring some basics these days just in case things get complicated (which they often do). Dean goes in the kitchen to check that Miracle has enough food and water for a couple days, gives him a good scratch behind the ear, then goes to check their supply of silver bullets in the trunk. Cas joins him a few minutes later with their duffel bag and they head out.

They drive for a while in relative silence, the radio playing softly between them. Cas contentedly watches the fields go by out the window while Dean lets his mind wander back to his conversation with Sam earlier. He thought about Bobby. And he thought about apocalypse world, where they had figured out how to melt down angel blades . . . They had made them into bullets, but maybe they could be made into a different shape? Like maybe a ring? These thoughts continued to swirl around in Dean’s head while he drove. He realized that he’s not even sure if they have any of the bullets left, so this may be a long shot. And it’s more than a little crazy. But something about the idea just feels. . . right. He speeds up just a little at the thought and is suddenly impatient to meet up with Bobby. He turns up the music a bit, tapping out the beat against the steering wheel to give his jittery hands something to do. Cas looks over with a little head tilt when Dean does this, seeming like he may have picked up on Dean’s change in energy. Dean shoots him a big smile and sings the next line of the song dramatically at him, winning him a little chuckle from the other man. Cas relaxes back into his seat and they continue the rest of the drive to Nebraska with Dean doing his best to act normal while his mind runs wild with thoughts of rings and angels and hands . . .


End file.
